


Please Wake Up Soon

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ellie Angst (The Last of Us), Ellie Needs a Hug (The Last of Us), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Joel Dies (The Last of Us), Mentioned Joel (The Last of Us), ellie misses joel, this hurt my own feelings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Ellie begs for Joel to wake up - She isn't coping well
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 6





	Please Wake Up Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info: ellie needs a hug, this is some sad shit, this hurt my own feelings wtf, also this is super short, anyways enjoy xo
> 
> * spelling mistakes will be fixed asap

Ellie has been dreaming more than normal lately. More or so flashbacks of Joel. Memories never went away. Sometimes she wishes her brain would forget them so she wouldn't have to feel this unbearable pain. Missing someone is the worst kind of emotional pain. Especially when they are gone and unable to come back.

Joel was the only person that never left even if he acted like he wanted to at first. He remained by her side through thick and thin. Took care of her every second of the day. It annoyed her in the past, especially at the dance before his death. But now all she wants is to thank him. She wishes she would have hugged him on his porch when she had the chance instead of just walking away like a coward when it was clear he was hurting on the inside. Ellie made him feel like he lost another daughter.

Does he hate me from beyond the grave?  
Ellie often asks herself that when it's late at night, her eyes puffy and sore from all the crying. She misses his voice. Even if he wanted to scream and cuss her out, she'd take that over the silence in the air when she walks into his home to make sure everything is clean and kept up the way he liked it to be. She misses the smell of coffee. The nature-covered scent of him. How his smile was a little sideways. How his arms felt during hugs. The strong, steady heartbeat she used to listen to after nightmares are no longer beating.

The hazel, wolf-like eyes are no longer shining with love and adoration for Ellie. They became a blood bath. All she could see was red with a twitch of his finger, his body fighting to give any signs of life. His eyes were important to Ellie. It was how she could read the broken man. If he was sad, angry, or confused. It was all in his orbs. But the last sight of them takes over the beautiful memories.

She doesn't eat. She doesn't drink enough water. She doesn't take care of herself anymore. Joel used to get on her about it before but now he's not even able to. Ellie can't get up in the mornings to brush her hair. Simple life tasks and needs feel like a war to her. How did Joel do it after losing Sarah? He was so, so strong. He may have taught her many things, but he didn't teach her how to move on and fight. It seemed impossible.

Ellie sobs into her pillow that's wrapped in Joel's old plaid shirt with his favorite cologne and clutches it tightly, her head resting on it as if it were his chest. She starts to shake from the intense crying and struggles to breathe. Still, she begs.

Please wake up soon.


End file.
